girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Oh dear... He is going decidedly psychotic. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:25, August 1, 2018 (UTC) : Not psychotic, I suspect. Poisoned. Whoever killed Homlomium and Zardeliv could either have adulterated one of the ingredients of Bunstable's potion before leaving the lab or, if in current possession of the lamp, have poisoned it while Bunstable was making it or just before he drank it. Homlomium and Zardeliv were onto something and up to something, and Bunstable was capable not only of figuring it out but also of spilling the beans to Agatha and Albia. Whoever has the lamp now wants that info for him-/herself, wants those doctors and the pro-Lucrezia faction they've been working with stopped, and--here's where Bunstable's warning comes in--is willing to kill to keep that info out of Agatha's hands. So are we looking at Lunevka, Beausoleil, Euphrosynia, some/all of the above, or someone else entirely? (ramblin_rosie, amid stacks of Agatha Christie books) 06:00, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Not an overdose of The Stuff? Nor those tubes on his head, blowing out? Hasty conclusion.... Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:46, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :::"Death by misadventure" overtaking the one person capable of uncovering the alteration to Tobber's formulas when there have been two murders already, and just as he's about to explain what he's seeing to Agatha? It mightn't be poison, true, but it's frightfully convenient for the murderer if it is an accident (and I've just realized Zola's not off the suspect list by a long way if Grandmother's smuggled her out of Paris already, and there's also whoever Lady Selnikov was working for). (ramblin_rosie) 13:58, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::: Anyone who might have wanted to weaken Longdon is a suspect, but yeah, that potion of his was too vulnerable. Case in point, the guy who informed them that there was a murder went to get the drink. Yes, a Minion had full access to this vital chemical, which means pretty much everyone else could have done it. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:25, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::: We already knew that he's not supposed to keep drinking the stuff, lest he go psychotic. And he's been making a point of saying how he's pushing the limits because he doesn't want to miss this exciting time. So I agree with Bosda D'C that it's premature to talk about murder, although I also agree that it's very possible. And the timing isn't quite right; he has already told Agatha what she needs to know. (Unless the board is erased -- see below.) About access to the chemical, my take on that page is that Mr. Smokes isn't any old minion; he's in a position of trust in the dome. Bkharvey (talk) 14:32, August 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Heh, reminds me of the Ellery Queen episode "The Adventure of the Pharaoh's Curse": "It was murder!" "It was a heart attack!" "It was a heart attack, but it was murder all the same!" Smokes does appear to be trustworthy, but if Trogulus is telling the truth--and especially if Trogulus had been drugged in the first place--the murderer could have had ample time to gain access to the vault and/or the premixed potion Bunstable takes the second time. We could even be looking at a takeoff on The Mysterious Affair at Styles. As for the blackboard, the altered equations don't necessarily need to be erased while Agatha's back is turned (assuming the alterations are the murderer's work and not Tobber's own). "Deliberate obfuscations" isn't much to go on, even with the hint as to where to start looking, and the murderer may be banking on Agatha not being able to find and correct the error(s) quickly enough to stop whatever's going on. Higgs and Tarvek may well prove to be the aces up her sleeve on that score, along with whatever knowledge Kestlebot has regarding Robur Heterodyne's experiments that wouldn't be in Van Rijn's notebook. (ramblin_rosie) 15:50, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::While we can't rule anything or anyone out completely yet, I'm not so sure Londinium is the target. Whoever has the lamp may be planning to use it in England only to escape via Albia's mirror. That motive wouldn't necessarily narrow the field much, but considering that the three iterations of Lucrezia known to be active in the present day all know that the Sturmhalten gateway to the realm of the Geisterdamen was destroyed, Lunevka or Zola might figure Albia's mirror would be a better way to get there than rebuilding the gateway herself would be. Mad Theorizing, I know, but there it is FWIW. (ramblin_rosie) 15:50, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Hah! I said "What I'm wondering about is whether the 'something about those equations' in panel 5 is some important clue that he almost figured out but was getting too haggard to understand, and then forgot after reviving." And I was right! So now the big questions are (1) When Agatha goes back to look at the chalkboard, will she find the relevant part erased? And (2) Is Bunstable permanently unstable, or can Agatha fix him? Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, August 1, 2018 (UTC) : Agatha probablyalready memorized the relevant equations. She can do that in the novels, and with something as fascinating as this... As for Bunstable, I would say he is dead. Or put another way, the assassins in this world tend to be pretty good and they would have thought carefully on how to off him. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:25, August 1, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Does anyone actually say "top North corner" about a chalkboard? Bkharvey (talk) 05:32, August 1, 2018 (UTC) "You cannot imagine what it is like! The Vigor! The Strength The Clarity of Mind!" Nope! Not at all... SillyOne (talk) 15:05, August 1, 2018 (UTC) : Actually what that reminded me of was Agatha drinking the Dyne water, partly because of Albia's hint that Agatha will need to "peep into the infinite" again. Maybe that's what she'll need to figure out what Bunstable has figured out. Bkharvey (talk) 16:25, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out Homlomium is still alive, and tossed his metal nose in the drain as a false clue. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:43, August 2, 2018 (UTC) : Interesting idea. That would establish a theme of sorts, along with Zardeliv's faked death way back when. Presumably we should soon know, if those two antagonistic doctors Bunstable sent to do the post-mortem are any good. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I've never been to a comic con but that map of the exhibition hall is terrifyingly large. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Anyone in Indy? We want an report! Argadi (talk) 12:07, August 2, 2018 (UTC) : To explain this for anyone reading later, for a short time there was a 2 August 2018 page advertising the Girl Genius Radio Theatre performance of Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Othar at GenCon 2018. Argadi (talk) 09:43, August 3, 2018 (UTC)